La princesa de Cheng
by Suave Pastel
Summary: Cada parisino sabía que cuando el Gato Negro de Francia quería algo, lo conseguía. Esta vez ha llevado su avaricia a niveles más altos: desea algo que no que no existe. La mítica princesa de Cheng no tiene más aspiraciones en la vida que vivir en la Ciudad Prohibida haciendo feliz a su abuelo el Emperador y soñando con el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, sus vidas darán un gran giro.
1. chapter 1

-Princesa de Cheng, manténgase lejos de la ventana o cobrará un gran resfrió.

Con un lastimero suspiro, una joven chica de cabello negro recogido en un bollo con palillos. Sus grandes ojos azules contrastaban con la anciana de ojos rasgados que la regañaba.

-¿Es eso importante?

-Princesa de Cheng, cuando el señor Agreste esté aquí, usted debe estar lúcida y radiante.

La chica rio amargamente.

-Estoy segura de que lo que atrae al Gato Negro de Francia no soy yo, nana.

-¡Princesa de Cheng!

Ésta joven era la Princesa de Cheng. Su verdadero nombre era Marinette, pero tanto eso como sus imperdonables ojos, permanecía en secreto, para proteger el honor de su difunta madre. Marinette era el deshonroso producto del romance de su madre, una princesa china hija de la concubina predilecta del Emperador, con un simple panadero francés. Ella era una deshonra, pero su abuelo la había protegido a petición de su abuela, de modo que ahora ella existía encerrada en la Ciudad Prohibida, oculta del pueblo chino, donde nadie pudiera observar sus vergonzosos ojos grandes y azules.

Ahora, inesperadamente, un hombre de buena cuna y fortuna se había tomado la libertad de escribir al mismo Emperador revelando su conocimiento de la razón por la que la princesa de Cheng permanecía oculta, prometiendo su silencio y rogando la oportunidad de pedir formalmente su mano. Si bien era impensable que una princesa china desposara a un extranjero, y más si ese extranjero no pertenecía a la realeza, también lo era la existencia de Marinette.

-El Gato Negro de Francia -susurró Marinette observando la luna. El hombre se apodaba de esa manera debido a su fortuna en los juegos de azar, que significaba la mala suerte para otros.

-Princesa de Cheng, por favor, cuando Monsieur Agreste llegue, evite llamarlo de esa manera.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? Es obvio que permitirán que me despose, ¿por qué no solo me enviaron con él?

-Es impensable que usted abandone la Ciudad Prohibida, señora.

Sin prestar atención, Marinette sonrió soñadoramente.

-¿Cómo crees que sea Francia? He leído que allí todos tienen ojos grandes y claros.

La nana arrugó el ceño.

-Los europeos son así.

-¿Así? ¿Quieres decir... como yo?

No se sentía herida, estaba acostumbrada a ello, después de todo "Deshonra del Imperio" fue el primer nombre que conoció.

La mujer asintió.

-Cuando este hombre me lleve jamás volveré a ver a mi abuelo.

-Señora, será lo mejor para usted. Irá a un país donde nadie la mirará mal, donde apreciaran su belleza.

-¿Cómo supo este hombre de mi existencia?

-No lo sabemos señora, pero tal vez tenga que ver con su padre.

-¿Mi padre?

-Es muy posible.

Un hombre llamó a la puerta.

-Monsieur Agreste está aquí.

La anciana dio un paso al frente. Un hombre joven de cabello dorado y grandes ojos verdes entró con elegancia.

-Wan an -dijo con un acento casi nativo.

La nana hizo una reverencia.

-Monsieur Agreste -saludó con un aceptable francés.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad mirando al recién llegado.

-¿Princesa de Cheng? -preguntó el francés mirando hacia Marinette.

Nana se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del extranjero.

-Perdone, Monsieur, pero debo preguntar, ¿ha ido ya a rendir pleitesía al Emperador?

-He ido, buena mujer, y he tramitado ya lo necesario para hacer de la princesa de Cheng mi prometida. Ahora estoy aquí para conocerla.

Marinette no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño ante la idea de que se hubiera comprometido sin siquiera verla.

-Princesa de Cheng, preséntese a su prometido.

Marinette avanzó. Su mirada y la del extranjero quedaron enlazadas. Él interrumpió el contacto inclinándose para besar su mano. Ella se sobresaltó, siendo que hasta ese día ningún hombre había tenido permitido tocarla.

Él sonrió.

-Lo lamento si la he incomodado, mas se trata solo de un saludo galante en Europa.

Marinette solo asintió.

-No importa. Tengo que aprender eso si viviré en Francia con usted.

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Así es, milady. Temo que el viaje sea demasiado apresurado para usted.

-En absoluto. Deseo irme lo más pronto posible.

El francés sonrió.

-Entonces que así sea. Partiremos mañana por la noche.

Nana se aclaró la garganta.

-Monsieur Agreste, ¿ha discutido eso con el emperador

-Así es.

La anciana arrugó el ceño.

-Lo lamento, monsieur, pero es imposible que partan mañana. La ceremonia de bodas llevará al menos una semana de preparación.

-No hay necesidad. La princesa de Cheng y yo nos casaremos en Francia.

-¡Imposible! La princesa no saldrá de la Ciudad Prohibida sin haberse casado antes.

-He expresado al emperador mi deseo y él lo ha aceptado.

La mujer estaba escandalizada, por lo que Marinette decidió intervenir.

-Nana, si mi abuelo lo ha aceptado, entonces nadie puede oponerse. Partiré con el señor Agreste mañana y nadie puede evitarlo.

-Marinette, ¿deseas manchar más el honor de tu madre? Le suplico, monsieur, que perdone la rudeza de mis palabras, pero esto es un escándalo.

-Lo comprendo, pero como la princesa ha dicho, no puede hacer nada.

El gato negro de Francia se retiró con esas impertinentes palabras.

-Nana, debo ir a dormir. El viaje a Francia es largo, según sé.

-Marinette, cuídate mucho de hablar sobre tu origen. Y mantente muy reservada de ese hombre.

-Nana, él será mi esposo, en un lugar que desconozco totalmente, si no puedo confiar en él, ¿entonces en quién?

La mujer le tomó las manos con expresión preocupada.

-Marinette, al menos, conócelo antes de confiarle todo.

-Lo haré, nana.

La princesa se retiró a su alcoba.

-Adrien, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Totalmente, Nino. Me casaré con la princesa de Cheng estando en el barco, según lo planeado.

Un chico moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Adrien, ¿qué es "según lo planeado"? Esa chica es una deshonra para el Imperio, ¿qué esperas recibir a cambio?

-De la corona, nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso se trata todo esto de Nathaniel y Theodore?

Adrien se sonrió.

-Quizá.

-¡Adrien! ¿Cómo puedes tomarles importancia? Sabía que no debería haberte hablado de Marinette...

-¿Toda la Academia de Artes sabe sobre ella?

-De ella como una leyenda.

-¿Y como una verdad?

-¡Eso ya lo sabes! Luka, Nathan y yo.

-¿Y mi padre?

El otro arrugó el ceño.

-No lo sé. Me prohibió hablar sobre ella, así que creo que sí lo sabe, pero lo niega.

El gato negro sonrió.

-Veremos su cara cuando se enteré de que me casé con ella. Y las de Luka y Nathaniel.

-Y Lila.

Inmediatamente, el rubio volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Nino, te...

-Ya sé. No lo mencionaré de nuevo.

Un silencio tensó se instaló entre ellos.

-Sabe, monsieur Agreste, debería volver a la Academia.

-Jamás.

Nino Laheffe era su mejor amigo, alumno en la academia de artes de su padre, un prestigioso diseñador francés. Todos sus conocidos habían pasado por allí, no podías llamarte parisino si no sabías de algún arte. Él, sin embargo, no había terminado, era el infame Chat Noir, el gato negro de Francia. Había andado en todas las ramas de la academia sin terminar ninguna: en pintura con Nathaniel, en escultura con Theo, en música con Luka y Nino y en teatro... con Lila.

Lila.

Era una mujer preciosa, de indiscutible intelecto. Ella era como él, despiadada, manipuladora, fría, inteligente y encantadora, pero existía una diferencia: él se había enamorado de ella, pero ella no, ella había fingido algo que no era, ella lo había usado, él le había proporcionado todo lo que ella había pedido, habría muerto por Lila si ella lo hubiese pedido, mas ella, por otro lado, lo había engañado, con muchos, se había quejado del maltrato y las escasas atenciones de Adrien, llorándolas como si fueran ciertas. El gato sacudió la cabeza. No había permanecido en la Academia el tiempo suficiente para escuchar de la leyenda, pero Nino y Lila le habían contado mucho y desde que escuchó a esos imbéciles de Luka y Nat anhelar por la misteriosa princesa de Cheng, y antes a Lila enfurecerse por su mera mención, decidió que iba a ser suya. Escribió al emperador de China y pidió su mano, sabiendo por las descripciones detalladas de Nino y las palabras despectivas de Lila cual sería el aspecto de la mística mujer que se disponía a desposar.

Con una sonrisa fría, se preparó para dormir.

Al día siguiente, Marinette observaba a sus criadas guardar ropas en un baúl.

-Nana, ¿qué es esto?

-Sus vestidos, señora.

La chica alzó impactada la vista.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero son tan...! -bajó la mirada buscando un sinónimo menos rudo de la palabra indecente.

La nana sonrió.

-Lo sé, princesa, pero eso es lo que usan las mujeres francesas, allá no es indecente.

Ella sonrió.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo llevarme este puesto?

La mujer hizo una mueca.

-Si ese es su deseo, pero lleve una capa nuestra hasta que esté en el barco. Buscaré a una concubina que la arregle.

El vestido era más bien sencillo, de caderas no tan amplias como los vestidos de fiesta, de tonos agua y azul pastel. Combinaba con sus ojos y su cabello negro. Se colocó su capa encima para esconder su vestimenta.

-Gracias.

-Adrien, me informan que tu prometida esta lista para irse, ¿voy ya a recogerla?

-Ve, Nino, los esperaré en mi carruaje.

-Adrien, un carruaje francés llamará mucho la atención, creo que deberías esperar en el barco y dejar que ella llegué allá.

-Es por eso, que nadie te considera galante, mi querido amigo.

El moreno arrugó el ceño.

-Como quieras.

Se llevaron a cabo los preparativos y Nino se fue rápidamente a buscar a Marinette.

-Su alteza, mi nombre es Nino Lahiffe, la llevaré al carruaje que la transportará al barco.

La chica pidió un momento y se volvió hacia su nana.

-Adiós, Nana. Por favor dile a mi abuelo...

-Lo sabe, Marinette. No te olvides de él ni de ninguno de nosotros. Quiera el cielo que tu esposo te permita volver a visitarnos.

La joven sonrió.

-Eso espero.

-Cuídate mucho, mi niña.

Marinette miró a todas sus criadas y su nana a modo de despedida antes de volverse hacia el francés moreno y partir.

-El viaje será largo, princesa, -habló él en chino- monsieur agreste ha traído dos maestros para enseñarle el comportamiento de una dama francesa y el idioma en la medida posible.

-Gracias, monsieur Lahiffe, pero creo no será necesario aprender el francés, puesto que lo he estudiado casi toda mi vida -respondió ella en francés.

El moreno sonrió.

-Excelente, a su prometido le alegrará saber eso.

Dos carruajes esperaban al final del camino, Adrien bajó del primero y saludó a su prometida con un gesto galante.

-Su Alteza -le ofreció su mano para subir a un carruaje.

El trayecto fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. Adrien revisaba un par de hojas, permitiendo a Marinette observarlo. Su cabello era dorado y de aspecto suave, su piel pálida y sus ojos verdes brillantes le daban un aire fantasmal. Su rostro afilado lo hacía ver muy duro.

Intimidada, bajó la vista antes de que él se percatara de que lo miraba.

Una vez en el puerto, los carruajes, el equipaje y las provisiones fueron rápidamente subidos al barco de los franceses. Adrien se olvidó de su mujer por un largo rato, que dio a Nino la oportunidad de hablar con ella nuevamente.

La chica se encontraba mirando el mar mientras el barco zarpaba. La tierra que jamás conoció pero que no dejaba ser la suya se alejaba lentamente.

-Su alteza.

Se volvió y vio a Nino.

-Monsieur Lahiffe

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, gracias.

-He venido a explicarle como se darán las cosas a partir de ahora.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Yo cuidaré de usted, cualquier cosa que necesite solo debe pedírmela. Recibirá sus clases en su camarote, donde dormirá hasta el final del viaje. Su boda será celebrada un día antes de llegar a Francia. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Marinette negó.

-Vaya a descansar, le mostraré su camarote. Allí encontrará una criada a su servicio.

-Gracias.


	2. Noche de Bodas

El viaje fue, efectivamente, largo. Marinette aprendía lo necesario sin mucha dificultad y se sentía protegida por Nino. Con Adrien... no lo veía mucho, había días en que no lo veía en absoluto. Probablemente hubiera sido así todo el viaje, si Nino no hubiese intervenido.

-Es tu esposa, al menos intenta conocerla.

De esa manera fue que lo convenció de acercarse a ella. Marinette estaba parada en la proa sintiendo las salpicaduras del mar.

-Su alteza.

Ella se volvió e hizo una reverencia cortesana -con las rodillas- a él.

-Monsieur Agreste.

-No he hablado mucho con usted desde que inició nuestro viaje. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien.

-Probablemente se pregunte como di con usted.

-No realmente.

-Usted es toda una leyenda en Francia. Honestamente no estaba del todo seguro de su existencia cuando me decidí a escribirle a Su Majestad.

-¿Qué desea usted de mí, monsieur Agreste?

Desplegando todo su encanto como el despiadado francés que era, Adrien tomó delicadamente la mano de la princesa y la llevó a sus labios.

-Es usted hermosa, alteza, me enamoré de las leyendas de su belleza y de su bondad. No podía soportar la idea de que usted estuviera sola y encerrada, un rostro como el suyo no debe permanecer oculto. Yo estoy enamorado de usted.

Sus palabras causaron verdadera repulsión en Marinette. No esperaba que les respondiera con la cruda verdad que ya Nino le había contado -aquella sobre Lila y su venganza-, pero tampoco tal tamaño de mentiras. Por temor a que estos sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro o en su voz, permaneció callada e pasible. Percibiendo que algo no andaba bien, Adrien besó sus manos y se despidió.

Después de ese encuentro, Marinette se dedicó a observar a su futuro esposo, a escucharlo hablar. Pronto no sentía más que tristeza por el hombre que la había desposado, solo había una cosa en su mente: la venganza. Y no pensaba en ella más que como un trofeo, o peor, una esclava.

Tal y como Nino había indicado el primer día de viaje, uno antes de finalizarlo se celebró una boda sencilla, más bien una ceremonia, oficiada y validada por el capitán de barco, sin más condecoraciones que el juramento.

La princesa temió entonces tener que compartir finalmente el lecho con el Gato Negro, pero no sucedió y por una noche ella creyó que, con algo de suerte, seguiría así para siempre.

Al día siguiente, llegaron al puerto. Donde, tras Adrien haber mandado a correr el rumor sobre su matrimonio, como esperaba, se encontraban casi todos sus conocidos y sus jurados enemigos: Luka, Theo, Nat y Lila. Luka y Lila se encontraban a una indecorosa distancia simulando un abrazo con burlonas miradas mientras que Nat miraba expectante y maravillado a Adrien, siendo probablemente el único que realmente creía que el rubio se había casado con la princesa de Cheng.

-¡Amigos! -saludó ignorando a los tres mencionados.

-Hemos escuchado de tu travesía los rumores más descabellados.

Él sonrió al tiempo en que la sombra silenciosa y elegante de Marinette se deslizó detrás de Adrien, arreglada, a petición de su esposo, como la princesa china que era. Su presencia llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Monsieur Agreste? -llamó alzando la mirada.

El rubio sonrió.

-Su alteza -inclinó levemente la cabeza.

El abrazo de Lila y Luka se descompuso por el impacto mientras que las expresiones de todos reflejaron dicha emoción.

-¿Acaso es...?

Nino, deseoso de sacar a Marinette de esa situación, se acercó y le indicó el camino con un gesto de su mano.

-Por aquí, princesa, venga conmigo por favor.

-Monsieur Lahiffe, -respondió en voz baja- ¿no debería esperar a mi esposo?

-Por favor, princesa, esto podría ser desagradable para usted.

-Nino, ¿a dónde crees que llevas a mi esposa? Marinette, acércate por favor.

El otro, escandalizado por la forma en que su amigo se dirigía a la princesa, tomó delicadamente su brazo y la guío hacia el otro lado.

-La princesa de Cheng necesita descansar, podrás regodearte de tu hazaña mañana.

Adrien endureció su expresión, pero no detuvo a su amigo.

-Bueno, nos vemos, amigos, daré una fiesta esta noche para celebrar mi boda, espero verlos allí.

Dicho eso, siguió a los otros dos hasta los carruajes recién bajados del barco.

Mientras tanto, Nino y Marinette habían subido ya a uno.

-Alteza, princesa de Cheng, acerca de este incidente...

-Deberé acostumbrarme, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa triste de la chica tocó el corazón de Nino.

-Majestad, de verdad lamento esta situación, debe saber que siempre podrá contar conmigo. Adrien a veces es muy... descortés.

-Es muy amable, monsieur Lahiffe, pero está bien. Es la razón por la que Adrien se ha casado conmigo.

-¡Nino!

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y bajó del carruaje.

-¿Qué quieres Adrien?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Dónde está Marinette?

-Adrien, ella no es una cabra, es tu esposa, y antes que eso es una princesa. Deberás tratarla como tal si no deseas que yo intervenga.

-Es mi esposa, no tuya. No quiero que le llenes de ideas sobre mí.

-No haría algo así, pero tú sólo empiezas ya a echarte una imagen a sus ojos, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

Agreste no respondió.

-¡La exhibiste como si fuera ganado! Si tu única intención es vengarte de Lila, exhibiendo a Marinette no lo lograrás.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-Yo te llevé a ella y yo te alejaré si es necesario.

Una fiera mirada entre ambos dio fin a la discusión, la cual, por cierto, Marinette había escuchado completa.

-Muévete -ordenó Adrien acercándose al carruaje en el que estaba la princesa.

-Sé amable con ella, tú la has sacado de su país.

Cada uno subió a su respectivo carruaje. La china se limitó a ignorar a su esposo, mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje, de modo que él se dedicó a observarla bien: era hermosa, no había muchos vestigios de sus rasgos asiáticos, sus ojos eran grandes y muy azules, sus delicados labios formaban un capullo tierno sobre su cara redonda y blanca. Era muy delgada y pequeña, pero eso no la afeaba, al contrario, le daba un aspecto de muñeca. De repente, se sintió afortunado de llamar esposa a esa tierna criatura.

-Princesa...

Lentamente, Marinette llevó sus ojos hacia Adrien.

-¿Sí, monsieur Agreste?

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa cálida.

-Llámeme Adrien, por favor.

-¿Eso no es... impropio?

-Para nada, soy su esposo, tiene el derecho de llamarme así.

-Sigo siendo extranjera y una extraña para sus conocidos.

-Nadie necesita conocerla ni juzgarla, su alteza. Llámeme Adrien, por favor.

Aquella la irritó, ¿nadie necesitaba conocerla? ¿entonces porque la exhibía como si fuera una vulgar esclava?

-Adrien -repitió para complacerlo. Después de todo, ella no era una dama honorable, y de acuerdo con sus enseñanzas, le pertenecía a ese hombre.

-¿Me permitirá llamarle por su nombre?

-Soy su esposa, puede llamarme como lo deseé -respondió con un ligero tono de desafío.

-¿Tú te sentirías cómoda conmigo llamándote simplemente Marinette?

Exasperada por sus respuestas-preguntas, solo asintió.

-Bien, Marinette, celebraré nuestra boda con una fiesta esta noche, deberás prepararte. Cuando lleguemos a mi castillo, te asignaré criadas que te ayuden con eso.

La joven asintió y bajó la mirada, sintiendo deseos de llorar por primera vez desde que salió de la Ciudad Prohibida. Podía ser que fuera por sí misma una deshonra para la corona imperial, que no tuviera honor, pero no dejaba de tener orgullo y sabía lo que esa fiesta significaría para los franceses: Adrien estaría jactándose de que esa noche consumaría su matrimonio con la mítica princesa de Cheng.

-Marinette, ¿está bien?

-Sí.

Él sonrió.

-No extrañe a su gente, princesa, le prometo que será feliz conmigo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo del gato negro, este le dio a Marinette una habitación de dama, espaciosa, confortable y elegante, con tres criadas a su servicio.

-Su alteza -reverenciaron las tres.

-Mi nombre es Alya, princesa de Cheng, le serviré de ahora en adelante. Estas dos son Rose y Juleka, también a su entera disposición. Esta será su habitación de día.

-Gracias, Alya...

-Le hemos preparado un baño, señora, por favor pase.

Marinette entró y se dedicó a bañarse. De repente empezó a llorar.

-¡Mi señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿qué sucede?

Se limpió la cara.

-Sí, Alya, estoy bien... puedes irte.

Más tarde, Nino esperaba al pie de las escaleras a que la princesa bajara. Deseaba hacerle compañía y protegerla de las miradas indiscretas mientras su estúpido amigo presumía su matrimonio a todos los invitados. Pronto se presentaría como príncipe de Cheng, pensó con fastidio.

-¿Monsieur Lahiffe? -escuchó la delicada voz detrás de él. Se volvió y vio la exquisita imagen de la princesa, con sus labios coloreados, arreglada con un vestido rosa pastel y el cabello en un moño bastante sencillo comparado con los extravagantes peinados de las invitadas de Agreste.

-Princesa, luce muy hermosa.

-Muchas gracias...

-No se preocupe por todas estas personas, yo estaré con usted.

Sonrió sinceramente.

-Nino, ¿puedes ayudarme a...? -Adrien se detuvo en mitad de la oración, viendo la belleza de su esposa.

-Marinette, te ves preciosa...

Con una sonrisa fugaz, Nino se apartó.

-Me disculpo, volveré en un momento, su alteza.

Incómoda, Marinette clavó la vida en sus manos.

-¿Le molesta el ambiente?

-No, monsieur.

-Insisto, llámame Adrien.

-No, Adrien.

Él sonrió.

-Vamos -le ofreció un brazo, que ella tomó indecisa.

-Dígame, su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien? Rose me dijo que ha llorado durante la tarde.

Maldijo a la criada rubia.

-Es así, pero estoy bien. Es solo que extraño a mi familia.

-Nino también me ha dicho que...

-Adrien, yo soy una princesa china y soy tu esposa, me educaron para pertenecerle al hombre que me desposara y ese eres tú. No tienes que pretender que te importa, si lo que deseas es exhibirme como una joya, hazlo. No finjas por favor.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

-Marinette, yo no deseo que seas un objeto.

-Sé tus intenciones, conozco las razones que te llevaron a atravesar el mar en mi busca. Trae a Lila y a Nathaniel y regodéate de tu matrimonio.

Adrien dio un paso más cerca y colocó sus manos en las suaves mejillas de la princesa.

-Es verdad que tengo rencores con ellos, pero como he dicho, es mi intención hacerte feliz.

-No puedes. Mi abuelo me hacía feliz.

Ignorándola, Adrien acerco su rostro al de ella. Percatándose de sus intenciones, Marinette intentó retroceder.

-¡No te atrevas...!

La besó. Ella sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué? ¡era su primer beso! Su deber de esposa era en la alcoba, solamente, él tenía derecho a tocarla, ¡pero no a besarla!

-Marinette...

-No digas nada más. No quiero odiarte, pero cuanto más sé de ti, más deseo seguir encerrada en China. Creí que durante los meses de viaje aprendería a estar bien contigo, pero...

-¡Hey, Chat Noir!

Nat y Lila venían. Dócilmente, Marinette se paró a un lado de su esposo.

-¿Esta es la princesa de Cheng? No luce demasiado mítica, la verdad.

-¡Lila!

Adrien observó la mirada envidiosa de Lila y la expresión anhelante de Nat y luego a su frágil mujer, que mantenía la vista en el suelo. Era la oportunidad que había esperado durante dos años, ahora estaba allí y sin embargo... no podía.

-Eres hermosa. -Las palabras de Nathaniel lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-Yo... gracias.

-No, no lo es. Querida, tu peinado está unos pocos siglos atrasado, pero no preocupes, ya aprenderás a comportarte.

-Qué bonita eres -repitió el pelirrojo, esta vez con un tono más empalagoso.

-Lila, Nathaniel, por favor retírense. Mi esposa está agotada, ha viajado desde muy lejos, y yo también. ¡Alya, Nino! Despidan a todos, por favor. Vamos, Marinette.

Con una mano en su espalda baja, la guió hacía a su habitación. Avanzaron por el salón mientras la gente, no menos confusa que la princesa, empezaba a retirarse.

Una vez que alcanzaron la habitación nupcial, Marinette recuperó la capacidad del habla.

-Monsieur Agreste, esto no es lo que yo...

-Tienes razón. Te he tratado muy mal y no tengo derecho.

Ella retrocedió y tomó una postura recatada.

-Me disculpo por lo que he dicho, monsieur. Por favor, perdóneme.

-Marinette -Adrien tomó su mentón y dirigió sus grandes pupilas verdes hacía las azules de ella. -Eres una princesa y mi esposa, y yo me he olvidado completamente de ello. Te suplico que me perdones.

Era difícil para ella creerle, pero asintió como si lo hiciera. Él, sabiendo que ella no lo tomaba en serio, acercó su rostro como hacia unos minutos en el jardín.

-¿Puedo besarte? -susurró en un nuevo intento de ser un caballero.

Nuevamente, no funcionó.

-Te dije que soy tu esposa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. -repitió ella, intentando hacérselo creer a sí misma.

Adrien la besó intentando ser romántico. Súbitamente, ella cayó en la cuenta de porque su vestido no tenía cordones: la noche de bodas. Aceptando su papel, respondió el beso de su marido y permitió que él la pegase a su cuerpo indecorosamente,

Por su lado, el gato negro estaba consciente de que ella no lo amaba y no quería consumar su matrimonio. Estaba tentado a deslizar su vestido y hacerla suya, porque su fragilidad y entrega reticente lo provocaban, pero no quería ser más un monstruo para ella.

La soltó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-No quiero ser un monstruo para ti -dijo intentando calmar la pasión que lo había embargado minutos antes.

-No lo eres.

-No me amas.

-No.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

-No.

Él estaba pidiendo respuestas y ella las respondía con sinceridad, era parte de su deber de esposa ser honesta, sin embargo, también lo era el ser complaciente, y "no" no era la respuesta que él quería.

-Tal vez... después de todo eres muy amable a veces... -mintió y él se percató de ello.

-No me mientas.

-Mi trabajó es complacerte; no necesitas que te ame para eso.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero si me enamoro de ti y tú no me amas sufriré demasiado.

-No te enamores, entonces.

La besó nuevamente. Harta de ese diálogo insulso, Marinette extendió sus manos por la espalda de su marido y se pegó a él, deseando que la noche terminará ya. Una vez más, Adrien lo notó, pero se dejó llevar. Llevó sus dedos hasta los broches del vestido y lo desabrochó haciendo gala de su experiencia. El vestido interior de Marinette era ligero y de color blanco, casi transparente, siendo fácil adivinar las formas de su figura a través de él. De nuevo invadido por el deseo, Adrien la abrazó con fuerza y volvió y a besarla, siendo rápidamente correspondido por ella, echándose ambos sobre la enorme cama matrimonial.

-Eres preciosa -susurró él besando su cuello y quitándose la camisa de fiesta y la casaca.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Adrien vio el rostro impasible de su esposa.

Y no lo soportó.


	3.

No voy a continuar esta historia, si alguien quiere hacerlo, sientase libre. No pido créditos ni PMs ni nada, tomenla y hagan lo que quieran con ella, si quieren usarla y luego acusarme de plagio también haganlo, fue un gusto, amiwos.


End file.
